1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel silicon-containing organic chemical compounds which are alkoxyaminohydridosilanes of the formula ##STR2## wherein X is OR or N(R).sub.2.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Both trialkoxyhydridosilanes and tris(dimethylamino)hydridosilane have been known for some time. Eaborn, Organosilicon Compounds, Academic Press Inc., N.Y., 1960, at page 344 discloses di-primaryamino-di-tertiarybutoxysilane, a compound which contains no hydrogen bonded to silicon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,172 describes the preparation of "most preferred" methylbis(dimethylamino)hydridosilane from methyldichlorohydridosilane and dimethylamine. The patent also contains some generic language which seems to embrace the monoalkoxybis(dialkylamino)hydridosilanes and dialkoxymono(dialkylamino)hydridosilanes of the present invention, but they are not mentioned specifically and, in any event, the patent does not adequately teach those skilled in the art how to prepare them.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 163,976, which was filed on June 30, 1980, discloses the preparation of tetraalkoxysilanes by a synthetic route which comprises first contacting alkanol and dimethylamine with copper-activated silicon metal and then adding alkanol to the resulting silane mixture. While it is possible that the intermediate silane mixture might contain, inter alia, some molecules which correspond to the compounds claimed herein, the synthetic route which is the subject of the cited application clearly does not constitute a realistic method for their production.
It is believed that compounds containing an alkoxy group, a dialkylamino group, and a hydrogen atom all attached to a single silicon atom were, previous to the present invention, unknown.